Compound skis are known, which are formed from prefabricated parts. These prefabricated parts are, for example, the running surface with steel edges, upper and lower straps made from epoxy-fiber glass or aluminum lamina, a core of wood or foamed thermo- or duro-plast-polyurethane, aluminum edges, protection for the side areas as well as for the end and tip. These parts are inserted into a molding press by positioning special glue and anchoring parts between them and are connected with each other by pressure and heat. By this method, skis of any length may be fabricated which fulfill any requirements. The disadvantage of such a ski is that its fabrication is time-consuming and very costly. In one known plastic ski the prefabricated parts are joined in one working operation by use of a polyurethane-duromer-hard foam. The prefabricated parts, such as steel edges, running surface, tip and end protection, and upper and lower straps, are placed in a foam mold and the mold cover is closed over it. The remaining hollow space for the ski core is filled with polyurethane-duromer-hard foam, the raw material being injected into the hollow space in liquid form and is foamed at that time. After the foam hardens, the finished ski may be removed. Through the adhesive action of the polyurethane-duromer-hard foam, the prefabricated parts of the ski are tightly connected. Such a ski can be easily fabricated; no special fabrication of the ski core is necessary and special glue and a special press can be eliminated. Such a ski, however, has the disadvantage that it can resist only limited loads because of the limited stress properties of the core made from polyurethane-duromer-hard foam. Defects appear especially within the high-stress portions of the ski tip and the ski end in such a way that the upper and lower straps used for achieving bend stiffening become loosened from the ski core or the ski breaks. Since there is a correlation between the weight of the skier and the length of the ski, this ski cannot be used for adults. Such skis are presently made only up to a length of 175 cm (5'-10"), i.e., for youth. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a plastic ski of the compound structure which can be readily produced, does not require a special fabrication of the ski core, and is made without special adhesive or a special press.
With this and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.